Reaching the Sea of Possibilities
While riding on Falkor's back, Reia's fated death is soon to be close, because of the Kryptonite on Kiva's backpack. Yet, she choose to stay quiet. Genis: The Nothing's all over the place.. Kiva: I know. Raine: I'm not sure if we can make it. Falkor: Don't worry. We'll reach the boundaries of Fantasia. Kiva: I hope so. Genis: But how? Falkor: With luck. - Falkor laughed as he soared into the skies as fast as he can. As they reached the Sea of Possibilities, they are confronted by Galatea. Genis: Yikes! Sasha: That's Galatea! Galatea: Today's the day fate takes its course. Kiva: Not today, Galatea! Galatea: Look at you, mouse...always the persistent one. No matter. Perhaps this battle requires a different motivation!!! - Galatea disappeared as the Nothing appeared. Its power is too strong, the gang fell and awaken near Ivory Tower a few moments later. Fantasia Reia: Come on.. Please, don't be dead. Kiva: Oh...man... - Tears of joy on her face, Reia hugged Kiva. Fantasia Reia: You're alive... Kiva: Reia? Is that you? Fantasia Reia: The one in Fantasia. Or, at least, what's left of it. Kiva: The Nothing is destroying Fantasia. Where's Galatea? Fantasia Reia: Hiding. This island is fated to be the decisive battle. - Kiva then knew something is missing, of all things. Kiva: Oh no! Fantasia Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: My backpack! Where is it? Fantasia Reia: Right here. - Fantasia Reia handed the backpack to Kiva, but noticed something is missing. Kiva: Crud! Fantasia Reia: Something missing? Kiva: Well, the photos of Bendy are still here, but...the crystal is gone. Fantasia Reia: It's still here. Kiva: Really? Fantasia Reia: The others are ahead. Let's go. - Both Kiva and Reia walked until they found Ratchet and the others. Raine: Kiva! Oh, thank goodness. Kiva: I gotta say, that Galatea has gone too far, framing Reia and want her dead. Raine: Agreed. We have to stop her here. Fantasia Reia: But the crystal was lost when the Nothing ambushed us. ???: Dear friends, you are all here. That's good. Fantasia Reia: Rock Biter, is that you? Kiva: I think so. Wait.. How do you know him? Fantasia Reia: Despite his eating habits, he's a good friend. - Reia suddenly see Rock Biter wiping tears from his eyes. Fantasia Reia: What's wrong, big guy? Rock Biter: They look like big...good, strong hands, don't they? I always thought that's what they were. Fantasia Reia: Who? Rock Biter: My little friends. The little man with his racing snail, the Night Hob...even the stupid bat. I couldn't hold on to them. The Nothing...pulled them right out of my hands. I failed. Fantasia Reia: Uh no... Kiva: Gosh... Reese: That's awful. Fantasia Reia: It's not your fault, dear friend. Kiva: Yeah, yet both Reia and Atreyu are chosen to stop the Nothing. Atreyu: But I lost the Auryn. I can't find my luck dragon. So, I won't be able to get beyond the boundaries of Fantasia. Rock Biter: Listen. The Nothing...will be here any minute. I will just sit here...and let it take me away, too. Sasha: What? You come so far. Why given up? Fantasia Reia: His heart is decided. We can't change it. I'm sorry. Rock Biter: No, I am sorry. For no one to carry...your legacy on your shoulders. Fantasia Reia: I'm only human, after all. Rock Biter: True. You must go now. Fantasia Reia: ...Alright. I'll see you from the next world. - The gang moved on and see the runes of Atreyu's adventures. Some are even Ratchet's adventures, including fighting a Mutagen-infected rat and destroying a giant meteor. But the future showcasing a god-like figure with a purple bird on the back. Ratchet: (That prediction again..) Kiva: Ratchet, everything okay? Ratchet: I've seen this before, in El Dorado. Kiva: Really? The same image? Ratchet: Yeah. Something like that must be serious. Kiva: Not to mention impossible to ignore. ???: As of today. Fantasia Reia: Who said that? Kiva: Not me. Fantasia Reia: Stay sharp. - Atreyu's enemy, which is revealed by the wall image, is behind him and gets ready for one last hunt. Category:Scenes